Love And War: Reloaded
by MastahChiefReborn
Summary: Hey! MastahChief is back, and REBORN! I decided to continue my story but couldn't remember my old usernamepassword so I made a new account. A civilian had a happy relationship 'til one night then everything went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Why? I had to get away from you…**

Me and girlfriend were on a date. We played video games together, had lunch, went on a walk at the park, had some ice cream, had dinner and cuddled. She looked at her watch, it was past nine.

"I have to go, Randy's expecting me." She said

Apparently, she had another boyfriend. She couldn't break up with him.

"Go then, if you'd rather stay the night with him." I said.

"Sorry…" she said.

She had made me become jealous. Most of the time we were together, but she slept with him. Don't call her a slut, because she's not. She's surprisingly still a virgin. Randy and she loved each other, but not intimately. I then said something I shouldn't have.

"If you would pick between me and Randy who would you pick?" I asked.

"I…don't know." She said.

She then ran out of my apartment.

"Katherine!" I said, a bit annoyed at her and myself. I ran after her.

But she didn't hear me, or pretended not to. She ran into the elevator. I ran after her, entering the other elevator. I pushed the down button.

"Shit!"

I went to the parking lot near my apartment. I saw her car was still there. She went up and took the bullet train.

"Damnit!" I said. I called her phone, she wouldn't answer. "Grr…"

Next morning I woke up. I saw a message on my mobile phone. I put my face in my hands, sobbing. She had broken-up with me. I stayed in my apartment that day, burning every picture I had of her. When I saw my favorite picture of her, I couldn't burn it. I went out of the apartment and into a jewelry shop. I had put her picture in a locket when I suddenly saw Randy and Katherine walking together, each holding an ice cream cone. I was filled with jealousy again. When they were gone, I ran. I ran around the city. When I saw a poster…

'Join the UNSC and help save Earth' the poster said.

After a few hours of running and being yelled at (I was almost run over by a car, two times…) I was turned from civilian to marine.

"Are you sure, kid? You're awfully young." The recruiter asked. (I was just 19)

"Yeah" I said.

"OK, just put your fingerprints here and go the the nurse so she can take a blood sample of you." He said, with a grin.

I did what I was told.

Two days later I was called up by the recruiter. The newly recruited were going to be brought to Reach. I was told to go to the base camp to go onboard a ship that would take me to Reach. The recruiter told me just to pack my important belongings and leave the rest to my relatives. I brought my Microhard Xcicle, a funny book Hairy Potty, a picture of my family, and the locket with Katherine's picture in it.

The rest of my stuff, I gave to the owner of the apartment. I have lived there for four years so we had learned to trust each other. All my relatives were dead, they lived in a space colony that was invaded by the Covenant. The whole family was supposed to go to that colony, but I stayed behind, because of Katherine. Hell, had a few fights because of that.

I bid my farewells and went to the base camp, by foot. I walked for two miles. When I got to the base camp, going towards the entrance of the ship, I saw someone I never expected. 

Katherine…

She pleaded me not to go. But I didn't listen, I didn't even look at her. She started crying. My heart felt like it was shattered glass and was being ground into fine sand. The sergeant named Johnson yelled at me: "Faster Marine!" I ran into the ship. As the ship hovered up, I heard Leighe cry.

"Why!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet The Captain and The Escape From Reach**

"Was that your girl? Hot!" said the guy seated beside me.

I didn't answer. I pretended to be asleep.

"Huh?"

A few hours later we were on Reach.

"Hey! All you boys wake up, we're here!" Johnson yelled.

Immediately everyone woke up and unbuckled. We walked out the ship and into the hangar.

"Line up! Three rows!" Johnson ordered, he then walked up to a man with gray hair. They started a conversation.

Everyone lined up and stood straight. Johnson and the man walked towards us.

"You boys are lucky, y'all boarding the Pillar Of Autumn." Johnson said, when suddenly the ground moved.

'What the?' I thought, I looked around and saw a weird shape over us.

"Covenant! Get in the truck!" Johnson said.

We all climbed in. We were introduced to the gray-haired man named Keyes.

"You all will, from now on, call me Captain and when you answer always end it with a sir. Understood?" he said.

"Yes, sir!" We said.

The truck took us to a titanic spaceship.

The Captain punched in a code and then the hatch opened.

"Get in!" he said.

After we all got inside he and Johnson also got in.

"Sergeant, show them their cabins, after that report to the bridge." The Captain said, walking to the Bridge.

"Yes, sir. Follow me boys." Johnson said as he motioned us to follow him.

When we were close to the entrance Johnson showed us a map of the ship.

"Get familiar with the routes, those are your cabins." He said, running to the Bridge.

After I got used to the routes I felt the ship tremble. We were taking off. But as we were taking off something hit us hard.

"Ah damn, what was that?" a guy named Mendoza said.

"I have no idea." I replied, also a little bit curious.

"_We are boarded by a squadron of Covenant, four Elites and eight Grunts, take 'em out." _A female voice said through the intercom.

"Ah, damn it, we just arrived and they want us to fight already?" Mendoza exclaimed.

"There are some other Marines that are aboard this ship, some experienced ones." A guy named Jenkins said.

"_I want the newly recruited to fight that squadron, if you won't survive against that squadron, you're not going to survive the others." _Captain Keyes said through the intercom.

"Shit!" Jenkins screamed.

'Hopefully a quick death…' I thought to myself.

Then the door beside Mendoza opened, we all jumped in surprise.

"Are you guys, gay?" the female Marine said.

"Are you a tomboy?" Mendoza said, nudging some other guy I don't know yet.

"Hmph, follow me to the Armory." The female marine said.

We followed her out the door, into a corridor and into the Armory.

"You guys get some weapons and ammo." She said.

Mendoza, Jenkins and the others got some weapons and ammo. One funny thing, some of the others didn't know how to put a release an empty magazine. I picked up an Assault Rifle, but I didn't get some extra ammunition, you know why. We also put some armor on. The female Marine told us to follow her to the ship's main entrance. When we neared the entrance, one marine peeked over the door and got hit by a plasma bolt at the face.

"Agh! My face! BURNING!" he said, falling down.

"Corps man!" the female marine said, going thru the door and hid behind one of the plasma shields.

Mendoza came after her and open-fired like crazy, quickly followed by the rest. It was crazy. I hid behind a pillar and whispered to the picture in the locket as I adored it.

"I'm sorry…"

I ran towards the squadron, someone behind me followed, it was the female marine. As we neared an Elite, it spotted us both. I was going to wait for the jolt of pain but suddenly… I saw that I was not it's target, but the female marine. It was about to crush her skull.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I tackled the marine and unloaded a whole clip to the Elite's chest, it roared in pain and fell.

I looked at the woman I just saved, she had shock in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

She nodded. Heck, I don't know why, but the wanting to die left me. I took some clips from her belt and looked at her face, the look of shock was gone. I helped her to stand up. When she was standing she looked around and said:

"DUCK!"

We ducked or she did as she pulled me down.

I opened fire, both of us did. The Elite and two grunts who were a few seconds ago near us lied down, blood on their armor. The battle ended. We walked over to Mendoza's position and saw that one Marine was wounded and three were dead.

"They're even more dangerous than my gang." Mendoza said.

By now the ship was in space. The female marine sighed looking at the dead. She walked over to me.

"I haven't thanked you yet for saving my head, my name's Christina." She said, kissing me on the cheek and ran out the door while untying her hair.

"She's beautiful…" I said as I stared at the door blankly, forgetting about Katherine.

"_Good job boys, your next assignment is to clean up the mess you made."_ Captain Keyes said through the intercom.

"Aww man!" Mendoza said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: 'We messed the Mess Hall'**

"Hoooh, breakfast time!" I heard outside as I stood up from sleep.

What had happened yesterday…I was fighting Covenant, I was protecting someone, what was her name? Ahh, yes, Christina… She was really pretty…

"Ahh! What am I thinking? I love Katherine and only her!" I announced, even though no one heard.

I wore my uniform and walked out, Garcia and Mendoza were talking. They came from the same country, I think.

"Good morning…" I said, to get some attention.

"'Morning." They said.

Then someone poked me real hard at the back.

"OW!" I said, jumping while turning in mid-air to see who poked me.

"Did that really hurt?" Christina asked, a bit surprised by my reaction.

"Uhh, not really, I was just overacting…" I replied.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" she said.

"Yeah sure." I said, then Mendoza gave me a thumbs up.

We walked to the Mess Hall. When we got there, it was crowded. We waited at the back of the line. Someone was ordering too slow. Everyone was starting to get annoyed, well not everyone. I think the friends of that Marine were laughing. The Marine was laughing too.

"Hey speed it up, Cabron!" I heard someone say behind me.

I looked around and it was Mendoza.

"Hey, I didn't notice you were there." I said.

"That's my stealth, that's how I get women." He said with a big grin.

I just smirked, and looked to the direction of Christina. She's really beautiful… She stood in front of me, her hair untied, which reached up to her waist.

"Hey, nice hair…" I said, it was a rule to make your hair short.

"There will be a time for that." She said.

"If you say so…" I said.

"Faster! You 'lil twits!" Mendoza screamed.

"You want a fight?" a guy asked, clenching his fist.

"Yeah sure, why not." Mendoza said.

"Hey stop it." I said.

"Hmph." The guy said, walking away.

"Dipshit!" Christina said.

'Oh nooo…!'

He ran towards Christina. Christina side-stepped and tripped the guy.

"Lame-ass" she said, laughing.

Then the friends of that Marine, three I think lunged towards her.

I pushed her away and gave a spinning kick to the closest one. He fell into a tray with a plate of coleslaw.

"Oohhh…" the crowd said.

The other one punched me on the face.

"Aahhh…"

I elbowed him at the stomach and then side-kicked him.

"Woohhh…" the crowd said, this time applauding.

Unluckily the last one punched meat the face, which broke my nose.

"F-ck you." He said, Mendoza hit him with a tray.

He ran towards Mendoza when suddenly he got struck by a knee, to the stomach.

"Christina…" I said.

"Tsk tsk tsk…" Mendoza exclaimed.

"Aww crap…" the last guy said.

The crowd cheered our names, which at first was ok, but later…

"ZAFFRANI, MENDOZA, ASHLEY! COME HERE!" Captain Keyes yelled at the top of his lungs.

'Uh-oh…'

When we were in front of Keyes he looked like a volcano ready to explode.

"What did you think you were doing?" he said.

"But sir we…" Mendoza said.

"We had to…" Christina said.

"Self-defense." I said.

Captain Keyes sighed.

"Go on with your food." He said.

When we were in the line again Ashley said:

"We messed the Mess Hall!"

Everyone cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Back to Earth, In My Mind, In the Past…**

_I remember the day I first met Katherine… I was hanging out with my friends at the local bar. We were having fun sharing stories, having good drinks, until a group of girls entered the bar. Katherine was part of that group. That group of girls sat at a table at the other side of the bar. We guys then tried to make eye contact with the girls. I teased one of my friends to flirt with the best-looking girl who was in that group, Katherine. That friend of mine's name is Randy._

_My group and Katherine's group got to know each other and eventually became friends. Some of my friends went out with one of the girls, including Randy. I was something special in our group; mine's, Katherine's, and our's. I was the youngest. The kid of the group. During that time I was eighteen, Randy was twenty-one, and Katherine was 20. _

_I grew envious of their relationship, their special friendship. I wished I was the guy Katherine was kissing, not Randy. I dreaded the time I was teasing my best-bud. I hate seeing them together, holding each other's hand. I hated the fact that Randy had a job, Katherine was finishing her thesis paper, and that I was just beginning college._

_There were times I felt so stupid. Me, Randy, and Katherine were a trio. Randy and Katherine was the happy couple and I was Randy's wingman. I feel disgusted at myself. I acted that I was supportive. I thought of things… What I hadn't expected was Katherine was attracted to me._

_At Randy's birthday party… Celebrated at my place._

"_C'mon man, there's a surprise." I said as I beckoned Randy to enter my condo._

"_Better be worth it man, I left work early for this…" was Randy's reply._

_As he entered the condo our friends yelled at the top of their lungs:_

"_SURPRISE!"_

"_As expected." Randy said as he opened his arms wide to hug Katherine._

_We had fun. One of our friends brought some champagne and I cooked the food. I was pretty proud 'cause that food was hard to prepare, and by the look of their faces-- pretty good. At some time each of out friends had to leave, including Randy._

"_I gotta go now," he said "thanks man. Bye Katherine. Love you." He told her._

"_Love you too birthday-boy," she said in reply._

"_Bye," I said._

_By 9 o clock only me and Katherine were left._

"_Let me help you with that," she said as I was carrying a pile of plates._

"_Here," as I handed her the plates._

_She started going to the kitchen when she suddenly slipped on a block of ice. The plates were shattered. (Wah.)_

"_You OK!?" I said as I knelt down beside her._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She said._

_I assisted her as she stood up. When she was finally on her two feet I put my hands on her sides._

"_What're you…?"_

_I put my lips close to hers but didn't kiss her. She kissed me. Hard._

_We stood there exploring each other's mouth. Kissing passionately. That was the night we slept together. The best night of my life._


End file.
